Jaguar
by SuperDarthKitten123
Summary: In that moment I knew I should've listened to Snake. We had all gone to far. I knew there must've been a reason we were supposed to be nicer. But I never would've dreamed of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex POV**

" , we need to call you to the office. We will send a car for you." I slammed the phone down. It might of actually cracked. I could feel myself getting angry. The little ears started poking out of my head. 'No Alex. You cant transform.' I thought. You see Scorpia thought it would be fun to ingect girl DNA into me. But a stupid rookie grabbed the jaguar* DNA instead. So know I sometimes transform into a jaguar when i feel mad or threatened. Soon the car arrived. Next thing I knew I arrived in Blunt's office. It was right after Jack freaking died! DIED. "Now Alex come down," Said Blunt. He knew about my "transformations". "Alex, we're sending you to Breacon Beacons." Blunt told me, quite Bluntly. He knew to get to the point. "You will leave this evening. You may pack."

**yhea its preaty short, but its a prolouge. yhea its cliese. But some people might like it! haters can hate. constructive critisizem appriciated.**

*** thats my favorite animal!**


	2. Arriving at Breacon Beacons

**_Okay guys! I'm finally updating this story. That much is obvious. And I just want you to know i have a way to make this story unique. 3 actually._**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Alex Rider, would i write fan fiction?**

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe this! If I transform because K-unit, I'll sue somebody! Or kill some won with the new razor sharp claws Ill have. As I arrived at the cabin I took in the objects on the bed. One had many chocolate wrappers and weird pictures. I assumed that was Eagle's bed. The next had a book called, The History of Medics. That must've been Snake, being the medic. Two had poker chips on them. One was Wolf's the other was the new member. His name was Jaguar. I didn't like the look of this.

**Jaguar's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. A kid at a SAS training camp? No. Just no. Unbelievable! The rest of K-unit looked even more shocked than I did! Before I could ask why a stupid _kid _would be training here, Sarge told us to go back to the cabin. There I found that stupid little kid waiting for us already on his bunk. This is just outrageous! _  
_

**Alex's POV**

I saw the outraged look on Jaguar's face, and the shocked faces of K-unit's faces. This was gonna be fun. Note the sarcasm. "Why the hell is an idiotic _child _at our camp?!" Jaguar screamed/asked. "I don't know Jaggles!" Eagle screeched. "Don't. Call. Me. Jaggles." Jaguar (Jaggles) muttered dangerously. I think I actually heard Eagle Whimper. Wimp. "He's probably some rich kids son, here for a punishment," wolf concluded. Looks like he is ignoring Point Blanc. Or he just came up with a conclusion for that to. Jaguar (Jaggles) seemed content with the awnser. I'll assume he will make fun of me like the others. "What's your codename boy?" Jaguar (Jaggles) asked. "Just call him Double-O-Nothing." Wolf ordered. How long will I be here?!

- Time Skip -

This was our last exercise before dinner. "Come on Double-O-Nothing. Or is this to much for you?" Jaggles asked. I ignored him but I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. Luckily, the drill sergeant let us go. We dashed to the mess. Once we got our food-like substance, we sat at a table, and I sat farther away. If I sit near them, they'll make fun of me. Then I'll get mad. Nobody likes me when I'm mad. Then I felt a soldier tap me on the shoulder. I returned to face a 6 foot man, code named Orca. "What right do you have to be here boy?" he asked. I didn't reply. Of course that just made him angry. "Boy, when I ask you a question, you answer it!" He shouted. Once again I made no sound. That's when he snapped and attacked. He was easy to take down despite what I thought. Then I realized I felt threatened, which means I would turn into a jaguar. I gave the solider one last shove and ran out the door.

**Wolf's POV**

Okay, what the hell was that about? First Double-O-Nothing makes a fool out of Orca, then he just runs off? What the hell is wrong with this kid? He should be gloating on his victory! I bet that's what he's doing outside. "Come on guys. I don't want to get mess duty for losing a teammate."

**Alex's POV**

You see, being a jaguar can be a nice feeling. The wind on my fur as I speed through the trees. But here's the catch: I can't seem to transform at will. Both human and jaguar. So when I become jaguar, I normally find a comfy spot, fall asleep, and wake up human! It's so weird! But if I told scientist they'd preform bad tests. If I told friends, they'd call me crazy. Not that I have friends. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps. Big clompy footsteps I recognized as Wolf's. along with the rest of the unit. I sped off in to the forest, hoping to avoid them.

**Jaguar's POV**

God, where is the damn kid! We've searched for half an hour already! We'll get punishment duty if we don't find the kid soon! "My god, how hard is it to find some stupid kid?" Just then I heard a crunching of the leaves. Naturally, searching for a kid, we ran after the sound. I still don't get why Double-O-Nothing Decided to run. It makes no since. But his was the last place people saw him.

**Alex's POV**

Okay, the footsteps seem to be getting farther. Then I realized just how tired I was. I've found out in my jaguar form, I use more energy. It can get really annoying sometimes. A good thing about the form is that, my senses as both human AND jaguar are better. That's why I heard K-Unit's footsteps. Anyways, I climbed up a fairly high tree and fell asleep.

**Wolf's POV**

1 bloody* hour later we found Double-O-Nothing sleeping in a tree! "HEY DOUBLE-O-NOTHING! GET UP OF YOUR ***!" I screamed. He jumped up and hit his head on a branch. I yelled at him to get down. He jumped off the tree. I noticed odd scratch marks on the tree but I paid no attention. All of us walked back to our cabin. Although I once again noticed strange scratch marks. I would ask my unit mates tommorwow.

* * *

alrighty! Chappie! I actually wrote this while watching the movie!

*only British-type language I know!

should I call Jaguar

Jaggles

Jag

Jaguar or

jagalagadingdong


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake's**** POV**

When the unit was sleeping, I was trying to make sense of everything that happened tonight. Like, how did Cub take down Orca? Why did he run off? Why do most of his things have scratch marks? But here's my most important question: When, Cub was taking down Orca, I heard a growl. Normally, I would never think twice about a growl, but this growl sounded really threatening. Almost... Inhuman. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts by a thrashing sound. I looked around the room, when I realized it was Cub, whom looked to be having a nightmare. I slowly approached, wondering what would happen. I got there without him noticing. Then I crouched down next to him. "It's gonna be alright." I soothed. Then Cub seemed to calm down. He even smiled a little. Then, terrified, I sat on my bunk. I wasn't scared because he had a nightmare. I wasn't scared he muttered 'so much blood'. I was scared, because Cub, sweet innocent quiet Cub, had sharp ready-to-kill canine teeth.

**Alex's POV**

_I was locked in a cell, bloodstains everywhere. Next to me was Jack. Cold, dead, lifeless Jack. On the other side, Tom. Still, un-breathing, pale Tom. In the corner was the Pleasures, who would soon die from blood loss. We were all to weak to move. Suddenly, I heard our captor's footsteps. In his hand he had a knife. Since the Pleasures were dieing, he decided to torture me first. The cold, unforgiving blade cut into the flesh of my left arm. Then I heard a voice, with a slight Scottish accent. "It's gonna be alright." It said. It may not be much, but it soothed me. I had no more nightmares that night._

Then, before I knew it, it was morning. To me it came to quickly. "GET UP DOUBLE-O-NOTHING!"Wolf shouted as he yanked off my blanket. I changed, making sure nobody saw me. Part was the bullet wound,but mostly it again has to do with my 'condition'. We marched to breakfast. When we marched in to the mess tent, every solider stared at me, then gossiped like bratty teenagers girls. I never liked gossip. "Stop acting like bratty teenage girls," I told them. They stood up. Naturally, I ran.

**Jaggles****'s POV**

"I can't believe that damned kid ran off again!" I screeched. The rest of K-Unit was angry. Except for Snake. He seem really out-of-it. Perhaps it was just how Cu- I mean Double-O-Nothing, beat Orca. Sooner than last time, we found the kid in a ,you guessed it, tree. What is it with this kid and trees? Anyways, I got the honor of waking the kid up. "DOUBLE-O-NOTHING!" I shouted as I kicked the tree. The kid fell.

**Alex's POV**

"DOUBLE-O-NOTHING!" a voice shouted, as I fell from my tree. God, I hate this place. Falling from a tree is NOT good for a bullet wound. But, they didn't know I had it, so I can't blame them. But they don't understand I know it's probably a disgrace to have a kid in your group. Anyways, I got up to face the unit. Apparently, they brought a few soldiers. But then I saw they didn't seem to be mad. They seemed amazed. It was only then I realized the transformation didn't finish. I, Alex Rider, still had jaguar eyes.

* * *

This chapter honestly was quite short. I was writing when I realized that would be a great cliffe! Anyways, I don't own Alex Rider. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BETA IS! SO STOP TELLING ME TO USE IT! AND IM WRITNG THIS ON AN IPAD! Okay, got that out of my system.


	4. Poison

**Alex's POV**

Okay, this is really bad. At least it's not life or death. "Hey Cub," Jaguar said ", can you explain WHY you've got CAT EYES?!" "Uhhhhh..." I started. You see it's kinda hard to make up a story of why you have cat eyes. So, I once again ran. Look, I know running sounds weak and wimpy. But, what would you do? I mean, how does one explain cat eyes? I ran and ran until my heart felt ready to burst. I found myself at a lake. Nearby was a small sapling. Ever since Scorpia gave me my condition, I've had razor sharp nails and teeth. I just hope nobody notices. I scratched up the sapling, when I heard a voice. My voice. Julius Grief's voice. "Hello Alex." And I lunged, feeling the transformation.

**Snake's POV**

Okay, what the hell just happened? So let's get this straight. Jaguar kicked Cub out of a tree, Cub had cat eyes, and Jaguar didn't call Cub Double-O-Nothing. Honestly, I think that names a little harsh. Suddenly, I remembered the fangs. As I was about to say something, I thought better of it. I'm pretty sure Cub doesn't want us to find something out. Soon we decided to pursue Cub. While the other soldiers went North, the way Cub went, I went South. The way Cub would most likely turn so no soldiers would find him. Sooner than later, I found footprints. They seemed to go on forever! Eventually, I arrived at a lake. I saw the most terrifying sight in my life. Suddenly I understood everything. The trees, the running, the scratch marks, the eyes, the teeth. Everything. Cub had a secret. Looks like Cub grew up into a big, strong, jaguar. I had seen the transformation. But what I couldn't understand, was the person cub was attacking. Himself. The scene was horrible. Cub 2 ,the one that's FAKE need I tell you, had seen the move coming. He dodged the move and hit Cub on the head with something I couldn't recognize. He seemed to vanish, but I didn't care. I needed to see if Cub was okay.

**Alex's POV**

I don't know what came over me. I think it was just the anger of Julius coming back. Something just snapped. I can endure K-unit's insults. I can endure Blunt sending me on missions. But this guy killed Jack, Tom, and the Pleasures. So, I just snapped. Now I have to live on my own once I get out of this hellhole. Of course, Julius expected the move. So he knocked my in the head with something and the last thing I saw was a solider, running towards me.

**Snake's POV**

This is really bad. What ever Cub was hit with was extremely sharp. Around it was turning purple. I didn't care if he was still a jaguar, he needed to be treated. As I started to run to the infirmary, he started to transform back into a human. That amazed me. But, there was more important things to be attended to.

**Jaguar's POV**

What just happened? Suddenly, all soldiers saw Snake run past, carrying an extremely hurt Cub. All of us followed him, and he didn't seem to notice. After what felt like hours, we arrived. For whatever reason, Snake wanted to do everything himself. He came out and said Cub was actually poisoned. And we didn't have the antidote. Immediately, we went to the Sargent.

**Sargent's POV**

I was devastated. "K-unit, since Cub is in your unit, you will go to the Nile to get the plant for the antidote. Snake, you will stay here to take care of Cub. Now tell me how did this happen?" I asked. Because I needed to know. Nobody knew.

**Snake's POV**

I knew I couldn't tell anybody before I asked Cub. As soon as I got out of Sargent's office, I ran to the infirmary, wanting to see Cub. Once I got in the infirmary, I ran to Cub's room. Nobody stopped me. I arrived in the pure white room. Then I knelt next to the bed. Soon Cub woke up.

**Alex's POV**

When I woke up, I was in a pure white room. The infirmary. I hate these places. Then I noticed Snake next to me. Then the immense pounding in my head. I started to sit up, despite the pain it caused me. "Cub, try not to move." Snake said. I listened to his wise advice. "Cub, I saw you transform," he started, "and I know you want to tell somebody." I knew he was right. I couldn't argue. "Alright, but you'll call me crazy." "Please, I've heard of a teenage James Bond!" " Snake... that's me"

* * *

OMG CLIFFE! Short, but awsome. Anyways Julius is back! Please review! I really does encourage me to write better faster longer chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Snake's POV**

All the crazy rumors and stories of a teenaged James Bond and I a ever expected to meet him. "W-what? How could M16 do that?!" I asked outraged. They ruined a teenage boys life! "You should be in school! Your biggest worry should be drama! You should be playing sports, not running from terrorists!" I was pissed. "I know Snake, but... they-they own me. I can't get out of it till I'm 18. Snake, when I'm better, I'll tell you about the missions. But they're horrible. Can you take it?" "Yes, but something is bugging me. HO-how old are you Cub?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "14."

**Wolf's POV**

I can't believe this s***! First, the kid runs off, now we have to go to EYGPT adjust to get a PLANT! Anyways, we were on the plane there. Everybody was in a bad mood, except for Eagle. "Heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy yyyyyyy Jagalagadingdong! Are ya doin welllllll?" Eagle asked. "Eagle, just shut up." Jaguar said firmly. "But Jaggles! I don't wanna!" Eagle pouted. How did he get I the SAS? Then Jaguar had Eagle in a painful looking armlock. "GAH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Eagle shouted. Can you guys quiet down back down back there?" The pilot asked. " Awwwwww but I don't wanna!" And Eagle continued to annoy the pilot. Sooner than later, we arrived in Egypt. The plane landed, and we jumped out. At least we didn't have to parachute. Sooner than we thought, we found the plant. I didn't know what it was called, and I didn't care. When we got back on the plane, Eagle annoyed 'Jagalagadingdong'.

**Alex's POV**

When the doctors came in with the antidote, I was VERY grateful. I had been getting weaker by the minuet. Snake was there the entire time. That made me happy. Mabel in this place, there is somebody to trust.

* * *

Once I was given the antidote, they told me to rest for a while. Soon I woke up and left for the cabin. Once I was there, I woke Snake up. He saw me and followed as I took him to the forest. "Cub, you don't have to do this." "Snake, I need somebody to tell," I started, "Alright. All this started with my uncle. No, my parents. They were all spies. But Ash ,my god father, killed my parents, blowing up the plane they were on. That happened when I was a baby. So, I lived with my uncle. Then, he got assassinated. So M16 sent me here to train for the mission they would send me on. It was called Stormbreaker. Heroyd Sayle, computer genius, was giving Stormbreaker computers to every British school. But he was going to release a small pox virus* on all the children." Then I told Snake my missions Point Blanc, Skeleton Key, and Eagle Strike. My eyes darkened with each mission. Then I said "Snake the next mission is to painful to tell. I might tell you later." "I understand," Snake replied. I was just glad I told somebody.

**Snake's POV**

Honestly, that was the worst thing I've ever heard. I never knew Cub had gone through so much. But I had one question. "Hey Cub, what's your name? Mines Jake Sim." "Rider. Alex Rider." Then he walked off.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks. Alex told me the missions, the not-as-painful ones. I had told K-Unit to be a little nicer to the kid, but they refused to listen. 'Nobody listens to the medic' I thought. Today, we had a lecture on terrorists. Alex didn't tell me the mission, but he told me the name. Scorpia. The name gave me the creeps. They gave Alex the jaguar DNA. He told me more about it. Like, his chest was spotted like a jaguar's. And he made a big deal out of the difference between a leopard and a jaguar*. K-Unit marched into the lecture hall. The first thing I saw was the large screen. Then I noticed the places an assassin could hide. Cub made me paranoid about that.

**Alex's POV**

I'm completely screwed. Well, not completely. Mostly. Not completely. I knew they were going to talk about Scorpia. It is a huge organization. I sat in one of the cold hard seats. Once every body was sitting, the lecturer started. They showed a big scorpion. Of course. So they started. "Here is what the symbol of one of the biggest terrorist organizations ever. They require millions of dollars to do a persons dirty work. Recently, an M16 agent took them down. He was hired and took them down from the inside. But they have come back. They're back to their old antics." Suddenly, I saw a horrible sight. Julius pointing a gun at my shoulder where I would be in a lot of pain but bot that it would kill me. Then I couldn't fight him. And he would tourture me again.

* * *

YES! I'M ALIVE! CLIFFE!

*I think that was the disease

*The difference is the spots. A leopard has just a line spot. A jaguar has dots inside of it. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	6. Kidnapped

**Snake's POV**

I saw the gun before it shot. There was absolutely nothing I could do. I was to slow. Alex just got shot in the shoulder. He collapsed in pain. K-Unit were about to tease him because they thought it was because of the images. Then they saw the blood gushing from his shoulder non-stop. Before any medics could approach, they shooter* emerged. Well, 3. There was one with a large scar on her face, red and bloody. You heard me correct. HER. Anyways, the scar it was obviously newer. The second one was more damaged. There were bruises on his face, along with a collection of large, bloody, painful, scars. The one in the middle I recodnized.

**Wolf's POV**

Why is the kid BLEEDING!? That just came out of nowhere! Before the medics could approach, 3 people approached. I only paid attention to the one in the middle. He had tousled light brown hair, with brown eyes to match. I can't say the were welcoming eyes. If they were anything, they were cold and lifeless, and they showed the owner wanted revenge. But I didn't pay any attention to that. I did however, pay attention to the fact that it was Double-O-Nothing. I had no time to question. Because they started fighting us hand-to-hand. That was never our strength. Suddenly Cub started dragging... Cub. That distracted us. We started to slip into blackness. These people were obviously highly trained. The last thing I thought before I slipped into blackness is _where are they taking Cub?_

* * *

Once we woke up Cub was completley gone. There was no trace of him. After talking awhile, we decided to go to the sergeant besides the consequences. "WHAT!? Cub is MISSING!?" The was the first time in years the sergeant blew his top. I can't explain why, Cub is just some rich little brat! I heard Sarge muttering, "All they wanted for him was protection, now he's been captured." "You know what," he said, "Go find the fucking kid!" Immediately, we rushed off.

**Julius's POV**

My plan is working perfectly. When Alex escaped my grasp the first time, he had had a VERY painful wound in the shoulder. Since I shot it again, he couldn't fight. I had made sure to leave something they could track. The only thing I didn't count on was the stupid jaguar DNA. I killed the guy that gave it to him. As of now, we were putting Rider in his cell. All around it was blood from others. It was the exact same cell as before. He will be reminded that all the people he loves and cares about are dead, and he will break. He will beg to die. I will torture him so much, he will be crying. Nobody will save him, because we know that K-Unit is coming. I guess we could torture them, or maybe give them some DNA from other people. I've always wanted some test monkeys...

**Eagle's POV**

"Jagalaga-" "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Jaguar told me dangerously. " "But Jaggles! Don't you love your nicknames?" I whined. "Eagle. Nobody here likes your nicknames.". Way to crush a guys spirit Jaggles. I sat and pouted. "Come on guys. We need to find something to help us!" Snake shouted. Jeez, he is starting to become a attached to the kid ever since he was poisoned. Anyways, we started to look. I must've been HOURS but finally Snake found something. It was what seemed to be a shoe. So we took it to the analyzer thing a found who it belonged to. It belonged to somebody named 'Kiko** Rina'. "Kiko Rina? What kind of name is that?" "Eagle, just don't question."

**Kiko's POV**

"Julius, I liked those shoes! You owe me new ones!" I shouted. "My god..." Leo said. "Stay out of this!" I shouted.

* * *

Yay! Chappie! So anyways, this was hard to write. You try writing with adorable puppies on the tv! And BA BAM! Who says a female cant be a bad guy! Btw its short I know.

*Is that a word?

**Don't. You. Dare. Say. It's. A. Bad. Name. It's. Just. Unique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiko's POV**

"Julius? What will happen to Alex? What if somebody finds us? Can punch their faces to New Mexico? Can I-" "Kiko, shut your face." He interrupted. _Have some joy for once party pooper _I thought. "JULIUS GRIEF! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY FIND US?" I screeched. I can't even remember why I sided with him! That's right, he found me when I ran from my orphanage. I was snapped from my thoughts by Julius. "Relax Kiko, we got this it will be just-" I cut him of. "WE DON'T HAVE MANY PEOPLE! DENILE ISN'T JUST A RIVER IN OHIO!" Suddenly, Leo decided to appear. "The Nile is in Eygpt*. And, you don't normally use that expression their." "Shut it Leo. I don't like being normal." I retaliated. I stalked off, my shiny black hair whipping behind me, my violet eyes fillies with rage.

Why did I join him? Why did he have to find me? What did I gain from this? Questions started swimming through my head nonstop. I didn't know where my feet where taking me, and I didn't care. Stupid temper. I'll get mad about nothing. I snapped out of my thoughts when I ran into the cold metal bars of our victim's cage. He had his head down, but it snapped up at the sound of my head hitting the bars. Wow, he really DOES look like Julius.

**Alex's POV**

I woke in cold dark room. Great the same place as last time. The blood stains still littered the walls, the only colour in this horrible room. This was the place everybody whom actually CARED about me died. Snake will most likely die here to. Aren't I the optimist. Soon my thoughts started to wander. What did I do to deserve the pain in my life? Have I done something wrong? Will I ever truly be happy again? I pondered on this longer until I heard a loud banging sound. "Ow..." a girls voice muttered. I looked to see a -Snake would kill me if he read my thoughts- beautiful girl. I HATE to admit this, but she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her sleek, shiny, soft-looking hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her skin seemed pale and fragile as glass. She had cute freckles dotting her cheeks, and the most beautiful violet eyes I've ever seen. Well, the ONLY violet eyes I've ever seen, but my point still stands!

"Um... hi. My name is Kiko." I knew there was no fighting it. Her angelic voice decided it. I'm starting to fall for the enemy.

**Snake's POV**

I have been thinking about Alex. I just hope he is alright. We did all the reaserch on this 'Kiko Rina' we could. I cant blame her for being bad. She has lived in orphanages her entire life. Never had a real family, poor girl. But, we still don't know where they all are. We've sent teams out, none have come back with useful things though. The rest of K-Unit were starting to feel guilty. They knew, Alex had to have been ,how to put this, mistreated. A loud knock snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I muttered. "We've found something." my head shot up to see the sunglasses the boy ,who didn't look like Alex, was wearing. We put them in a DNA scan to see if we found anything. A name popped up on the screen. 'Leo Vee'.

**?'s POV**

I looked at the sight. Snake happy that something was found. L-Unit proud of them selves. Good good. They're starting to figure out where Alex is. It's all falling in to place.

Alex Rider will be dead in 4 days time.

* * *

**CLIFFE! Yay for updates! My brain just got back from the Bahamas. Is Kiko good or Bad? Who is the mystery Charecter? Will Alex die? Why am I asking all these questions? Is my writing getting better? Anwnser in the comments! reviews = faster updates!**

**PEACE OUT AND KITTENS!**

**-SuperDarthKitten123**

***What is it with me and Egypt?**


End file.
